


just some yennskier h/c, man

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ...right??, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, there's barely any plot so it qualifies, which he gets!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: post-episode 6, yennefer finds jaskier and they are staying at an inn.yennefer notices something wrong with jaskier, and decides to ask him about it.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	just some yennskier h/c, man

It’s a cold, drafty night in some backwater village. Yennefer, clad in a fluffy, black robe, sits at a table, rubbing her makeup off her face. Her headache spikes when the rowdy patrons on the floor below roar with laughter, and she winces, abandoning her towel to massage her temples. She sits hunched over for a while, until she can hear boots plodding up the stairs and stopping near her room, then the click of a door unlocking. The bard was finally done with sulking at a corner table, so it seems. 

Her thoughts inadvertently drifted to when she found him, curled up and dirty, with tears leaking out of his eyes, propped up against a tree. She’d held him quietly until the sun dipped into the west and the moon peeked from the clouds, and offered him a hand to portal them away to the outskirts of the village they were staying in, a good distance away from that cursed mountain. 

Yennefer picks up the towel again, and resumes wiping methodically. unconsciously straining her ears to hear the soft sound of a lute in the room across from hers. It was … strange, she begrudgingly admits, to barely hear his voice. From what little time she’d been with him, he was constantly yammering on and on, waxing poetry and composing ditties on the spot. He’s been more … subdued, that would be a good word for it. He barely smiled, and when he did, it was a horrible thing, hollow and fake. He hunched into himself now, bravado gone, but always straightened up and plastered a grin on his face whenever he noticed her watching. 

_Melitele. It’s all because of that idiot witcher_ , she thinks bitterly. She had heard Geralt taking out his anger at Jaskier, even from where she was angrily packing up. _I ought to track him down and castrate the damn imbecile, see what he’ll do now._ That surprises her. Where did that surge of overprotectiveness come from? 

Rinsing her towel off and wringing it in the dented basin on the table, she made her decision. Time to end this little farce once and for all. She stands up abruptly, leaving no room for any doubt, marches out of her room, and bangs on Jaskier’s door. The door creaks when he opens it, and he’s wearing that false smile again, the one Yennefer hates so much. “What’s wrong with you?” She demands, pushing into the room and closing the door behind her. “Tell me, is it that oaf?” Jaskier stumbles back, a little bit of shock showing on his face, before shuttering down again. “What do you mean, dearest Yennefer?” His voice is carefully controlled, but she can see his fingers rubbing together frantically. 

“Cut the bullshit,” she snaps, walking forwards so that the back of his knees hit the bed. “Jaskier. What’s wrong?” The change before her eyes is shocking to see. Jaskier drops his smile and tilts his head down, hiding his face with his fringe. He sits heavily onto the hard mattress, back a curved line, and brings his hands up to his face. “I don’t know,” he admits, sounding so vulnerable Yennefer feels a pang in her heart. She crouches down and takes his face in her hands. A single tear runs down his face and she wipes it away. “I don’t know,” he repeats. “He was so angry. I only wanted to help,” and he bursts into loud sobbing. Yennefer maneuvers them so that she’s lying on her back against a pillow and cradling him against her chest. “Oh, little bird,” she whispers, brushing his hair out of his face and running her fingers through them. He’s shaking uncontrollably, gripping at her robe like a lifeline, and his cheeks are ruddy and wet. She makes little noises of comfort, and for a while, all she can hear is the groaning of the floorboards as drunk patrons stumble their way to their rooms and Jaskier’s shuddering breaths. 

Eventually, his tears subside, and they just lie there in silence. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow?” She asks quietly. He nods, and buries his face into the downy fur on her robe. His breathing slows and the tension he carries in his shoulders releases. 

Yennefer can’t wait for the things she’ll do to the dunce of a witcher when she finds him, but for now, she holds the sleeping bard closer and closes her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! <3
> 
> as you can probably tell, this is my first fic & post on ao3! hopefully i haven't butchered yennefer and jaskier's characters, lol  
> if you can spot any writing mistakes (past/present tense confusion, typos, etc.), don't be afraid to tell me in the comments!  
> please don't reupload my work to a different platform, although sharing via link is appreciated! <3


End file.
